Suppose the area of a circle is ${49\pi}$. What is its circumference?
Answer: ${K = 49\pi}$ ${c = 14\pi}$ First, find the radius: $K = \pi r^2$ , so $r = \sqrt{K / \pi} = \sqrt{{49\pi} / \pi} = {7}$ Now find the circumference: $c = 2\pi r = 2\pi \cdot {7} = {14\pi}$.